Save my broken heart
by WriterNiya
Summary: Kagome has ran away after finding two of her best friends intertwined with each other. She feels betrayed and runs off almost killing herself, but is saved. Her savior feels the same way. Will they be able to mend each others broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Guys this is truly my first fan fic and if you have any suggestions send them in PM's and I will see to it that I will try and improve with later Chapters. Thanks! **

**Warning: There is suggestions of sex and mild language in this first chapter. If you do not like that I suggest skipping over that part[it's only really like a sentence or two].  
**

One more step and that's all it would take; to be lost forever in a world of darkness and loneliness. That fate was much more appealing to Kagome than to continue on living. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at the ocean as it crushed against the rocks. That would be her body. She pouted faintly as she thought back to what had happened.

______________________________________________

The day was a beautiful one, one that rarely crossed the skies nowadays. The weather had been drastically changing ever since their last battle with Naraku. Inuyasha and his comrades had almost one. They had almost over powered Naraku. He was probably scared that they would find him this time and actually defeat them so he had changed the weather to mask his scent. Naraku wasn't a dense one.

The friends were relieved that they had gained so much strength over these past few months. Now they could actually relax for a while not having to worry about Naraku coming after each other.

"Guys I have to go chase after Kilala. She just ran into the forest," Sango said with a shifty tone.

No one thought nothing of it until Inuyasha soon got up to follow her. Kagome glanced around and saw that Kilala was sitting next to the campfire curled up in a ball asleep. She found that to be rather suspicious. Why would Sango say that and why would Inuyasha follow?

Whilst Miroku was busy with Shippo, Kagome slipped off into the forest. She used the trees as guides a she walked deeper into the forest seeing as it was getting dark outside. Her head jerked in the eastern direction as she heard all sorts of moans and grunts coming from that direction. Kagome walked until there was a small opening.

Her head peeked out behind a tree and she let out a small gasp when she found her two friends on the ground. Inuyasha held Sango in his arms as he thrust into her. Kagome couldn't believe this! That was supposed to be her over there with Inuyasha. She loved him! She wanted to be the one becoming one with Inuyasha in the most sacred of rituals. A single tear ran down her face as she sprinted off into the darkness.

She was the one who wanted to be loved. She felt betrayed. She could never go back to them now…

______________________________________________

She had been betrayed by her two best friends. Had she always been destined to be alone in this world? That's what Kagome thought at least. She inhaled a breath and closed her eyes. She relaxed her body and let go of everything. Her body fell and fell down the long stretch to the sharp rocks and crushing pressure of the water.

It felt like hours she had been falling. She wondered when she was going to hit the rocks and end the ache in her heart. Kagome opened her left chocolate brown eye only to see that she was surrounded with a purplish black mist. Her body felt warm and not the cool moist air that she was expecting to feel. She slowly opened her other eye to look and see a white fur. Her eyes traveled upwards only to realize that the person who rescued her was her worst enemy.

Naraku…

Kagome let out a scream only to have her mouth cover with a hand. Naraku dropped a bit of his miasma into her body knocking her out.

Deep brown orbs glanced around the room. It was dimly lit with two or three candles so she couldn't really see much of the décor. She felt a cushion below her. Naraku must have put her in this bed. She glanced around the room once more only to notice a dark figure in the corner. Instinctively Kagome moved her body back.

"Ah..so you have awakened," a deep baritone voice said. Steps could be heard stepping closer towards her. Soon a body could be felt on the futon. He expected her to scream or something of the sort but she didn't. He had seen what had happened to her. Maybe this had explained why her usually spunkiness had gone away.

"Your not going to speak to me? Fine, I know something that will make you talk," he said with lust in voice. Kagome felt a hand run up her thigh. She twitched slightly, but then sighed.

"Anything is better than being there with those two," Kagome mumbled as she moved her legs away from Naraku. He raised a brow though she couldn't really see though because it was dark. What was she supposed to say at a time like this? She was depressed because her friends had betrayed her. At least if they would have told her then she would been alright with this. She would have been happy for them because that's the kind of person she was. But no, they had to go and do this behind her back. Thinking that she wouldn't find out about their secret rendezvous. _'To hell with them'_ she thought.

Naraku was getting rather curious now. He wondered what could be runing through the miko's mind at the moment. He glanced at her sulking form. He know how she felt. Hurt. Lonely. Un-loved. Ashamed. Foolish. Maybe he could help...no,no,no. What was he thinking. He didn't want to help her. He was just glad that someone was hurting just as bad as he was.

__________________

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please rate and review. **


	2. Where the HELL is Kagome?

**Authors Note: I've got 43 hits, 1 review, and 1 alert! Thanks guys. But to those of you who didn't review you should. I'd like to thank aislin94 for being my first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to her. Please if you have any constructive criticism please send me a PM on what I can improve on thanks!**

Soon Sango came back to camp and several minutes later Inuyasha followed. Their hair was slightly out of place and they had been panting ever so lightly. Miroku took notice to this. Had they been doing what he thought they were? He said nothing though he felt his heart break a little bit on the inside. He had lost his one true love because he had chased around with too many girls. He sighed.

At least she had found someone who loved her. Someone who was not him…

"Oi monk! Where's Kagome," Inuyasha's scratchy voice boomed throughout the camp as he demanded to know where the miko had gone.

"I'm not sure Inuyasha, one minute I was trying to get Shippo to settle down and go to sleep. When I looked up she had gone," Miroku just shrugged. He figured that the girl had ran off into the forest after Sango and Inuyasha but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He knew that they would hate themselves so much knowing they had caused Kagome to run off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out into the forest no less than 10 seconds later. Sango looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that he held a certain place in his heart for Kagome. A place that she could never hold and it made her sad. No matter how many times he confessed his love for Sango she knew that Kagome was the one he was thinking of in the back of his mind.

"How could you let that wench run off Miroku?" Inuyasha lashed out at the innocent monk.

"It'd be best if we went to look for her now," Miroku suggested. By now Shippo and Kilala had awakened from all the commotion that had went on in the past few minutes.

"Your right Miroku, there are all sorts of dangerous demons out there and Kagome didn't get her arrows to protect her," Sango finally spoke up. Inuyasha glanced at Sango he could see the hurt in her eyes. He wanted to stop this from happening to his lover. Once they got Kagome back he would have to stay away from her. Not showing any sort of care towards her. Hopefully that would make Sango feel better.

"Okay what are you idiots waiting for lets go," Inuyasha called rushing into the forest.

Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo hopped onto her back and soon they took off too.

Inuyasha sniffed around the forest until he found a familiar scent. Up above Kilala soared keeping up with Inuyasha's pace and when he stopped she slowly landed on the ground. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's sweet berry and lavender scent on the tree. He looked around. This scene had been familiar to him.

When he realized where they were, his eye nearly fell out of his head. He didn't say anything just yet, but he would have to talk to Sango later on about this. Kagome's scent was fading as he blankly walked forward. They would have to hurry before her scent dissipated into the various other scents of the forest.

"Com' on. We aint got no time to waste!" He said shaking his head and taking off again. Miroku and Sango remained quiet this whole time. Sango didn't want to say anything because it might send off hints of the deed her and Inuyasha committed early today. And Miroku thought the same.

They took off again after Miroku into the night sky. They traveled for an hour until the forest ended and the familiar sounds of waves took over the quietness of the forest. They landed because Inuyasha had slowed down.

"Her scent ends her at the edge of this cliff. The fuckin' bitch. Where could she have gone," Inuyasha roared. The others just stood there not knowing what to do. What if Kagome had jumped off of this cliff and into the ocean? They would have lost a friend. Their bodies began to betray them as they walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"No sight of her body at the bottom," Miroku broke the silence after moments.

"Damn it. She has to be nearby! I'll climb down to see if she went anywhere. Why did she have to run off?" Inuyasha said as he jumped over the edge. He jumped from rock to rock. Kagome's scent had gone past each of them, that was until he got about half-way down. He lowered his brow and let out a loud growl. Naraku had been here. He had probably gotten Kagome.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as loud as he could. Inuyasha raced to the top off the cliff faster than he ever could. "Naraku has Kagome," Everyone's jaw dropped. Naraku had Kagome and that wasn't good for any of them. He could be torturing her or worse. She could be dead.

__________________________________________________

Crimson eyes narrowed as he watched the scene unfolded before him. He watched as Inuyasha and his gang were desperately looking for Kagome. He let out a low chuckle as he looked at how foolish they were.

If Inuyasha and Sango weren't too busy fucking each other they would've notice Kagome was gone.

If Miroku hadn't of been trying to calm Shippo down he could have stopped Kagome from running into the forest.

If Shippo would have calmed down in the first place he could've told someone where Kagome had gone.

In a way this was each and every one of their faults. They were so absorbed in what they were doing they hadn't cared about what Kagome had felt. They were all too selfish in their acts. Naraku knew that feeling. The feeling of loneliness and betrayal. He knew this fifty years ago. That's why he was the way he was.

He loved Kikyo and she knew it. In part of her heart she had cared for him too, but that Inuyasha ohh that Inuyasha was so much important than he. Inuyasha was a powerful half-demon what troubles should he have had? None surely because no one would want to mess with him. He could have searched for a nice half-demon girl and they could've lived together. But no…he had to take Kikyo.

Kikyo was a selfish whore. She said one thing and did another. 'Oh I love you Onigumo!' while she ran off every night with the hanyou Inuyasha. His heart broke into many pieces time and time again he just gave up. The fateful day when the demon offered him the power he surely took it.

He became Naraku that evening and his devious plan unveiled itself over the course of the next few days. Kikyo had felt betrayed and so had Inuyasha. That was what he truly wanted.

He was never going to be hurt again.

_________________________________________________

**That's the end of this chapter guys! Rate and Review! **


	3. Rush of Emotions

**Alright guys! Sorry It took so long to update, but my life has been super hectic, with school and finals about I have little time to write. So I dedicate this chapter to you guys who have read and commented on this story. Thanks for taking your time and reading. **

___________________________________________________________________

Kagome's hand trailed along the walls as she walked down the narrow hallway. Her attitude had not changed over these past few days. She still sulked and cried every day, sometimes from loneliness and sometimes out of hatred for her friend's betrayal. Kagome was broken and it seemed like no one could fix her.

Her face was paler and her once life-filled chocolate brown orbs were now a lifeless tone. She hadn't eaten in days thus resulting in her body becoming thinner. She wasn't the same Kagome that everyone once knew. She had no kindness for anyone anymore. This time Inuyasha had really done it.

The hallway ended at a door. It was made of dark mahogany wood. Her fingers traced the intricate designs of dragons, forest, and all sorts of different creatures that were designed into the wood. It had seemed to tell a story. A very familiar story as she seemed to recall. The dragon looked a lot like Ryokoutsei, the dragon Inuyasha had slain almost a year ago. She looked at the figurines very closely and it had the hanyou Inuyasha and his comrades there. But what caught her eye the most was a figure that looked like Naraku.

"This must be Naraku's room," She whispered to herself. Curiously Kagome slid the door open; this room was so well designed. It was a western styled room, one that wasn't very often found in the feudal era of Japan. There was a king sized bed covered in blood red, black, and gold covers. The floors were wooden like the rest of the castle and there were numerous designs of fights that Naraku had fought. On the southern wall there was a window with a chair by it. It must have been where he sat to think of something. Kagome was amazed at this. She thought Naraku would have like the creepy grungy look, with all sorts of weird things like chains, and cobwebs, and other things of torture. But no this room was nice and kempt.

"I should get out of here before Naraku find-,"She said turning around, but being cut off by bumping into someone's chest. She slowly looked up to find crimson eyes. Kagome almost let out a scream but she stopped herself.

"What are you doing in my private quarters? Wait a minute let me answer that for you, you were just leaving," He said in his deep voice.

"Wait a minute you can't just keep me locked up in that room and YOU are not the boss of me. I can go wherever I want whenever I want," Kagome's sassy attitude came out. Naraku hadn't seen that part of her for days. He smirked. He was going to keep provoking her to get angry. It was better than that shell of a personality she had been carrying around for the past few days.

"Seeing as I saved your life I think I do have the right to tell you what to do. You will be my new servant,"

"You're behaving just like Inuyasha! I am a servant to no one! Especially YOU," Kagome was extremely fired up now. How dare anyone tell her what to do, they didn't have the right at all. Naraku saw that her life was returning to her eyes. Good, now he would have to do something else to make her angry.

Naraku picked her up by her waist and locked eyes with her, Kagome struggled at first but then she stopped when eye contact was made. Her eyes searched his, but could not find what Naraku was going to do. No harm of course she could tell that, but there was something else there. It was an emotion she had never seen. While she wasn't paying attention his face inched closer and closer to hers until they were almost touching.

"Oh you'll be my servant in no time little one," and with that his lips crashed on hers. He wasn't a rough kisser like Inuyasha had been, but rather one of tenderness and compassion. An emotion rarely coming from Naraku, Kagome was shocked. Why had he done this? Her mouth had opened from shock and it allowed Naraku to explore her mouth. She had a sweet vanilla like taste, and Kami did she taste delicious. His to explored ever crevice of her mouth as if he would die if he didn't continue.

Kagome desperately tried to get away, but for Kami's sake this man was a good kisser. Her own tongue began to betray her as she kissed him back with the same force, tenderness and compassion. He had a cinnamon taste, unlike Inuyasha who only tasted like dog to her. Her eyes slowly closed as she embraced him.

Naraku opened the door to his bedroom. He still continued to kiss Kagome as he walked over to the bed. Breaking the kiss he dropped her to the bed, which wasn't that far. His crimson orbs stared into her chocolate ones for the longest, until he could resist her no longer. He leaned down to her and began to kiss her like she was his only reason for survival. His hands began to explore her body, but something was blocking him. He quickly took off all of the pieces of her kimono, but Kagome quickly covered her chest and crossed her legs.

"There's no reason to hide yourself from me Kagome," His voice was husky, filled with lust. Slowly her arms moved from her chest and her legs uncrossed. A light rose tint covered her face. She had never let another man see her body before, and here she was naked in front of her worst enemy…well her friend's worst enemy.

A grin curled up on Naraku's face. Kagome had the perfect body. Her breast weren't too large nor to small. Her body was very curvaceous; she was a good example of what a physical specimen should be. His eyes wandered down to the V between her legs. It was trimmed, not like most girls from around here. They were usually bush as hell, but not this Kagome. In his eyes she was so perfect.

Naraku began to caress her one of her breast while suckling on the other. He could taste her vanilla scent even more here than her mouth. If her breast tasted this good he wondered what her woman hood could taste like. He began kissing every spot on her body as he went lower and lower. Kagome let out a moan. God this was like heaven to her. She never imagined in a thousand years that she would be experiencing this sensation. Her body began to heat up and she felt herself get more aroused. Naraku sensed that and that was his queue for him to go lower.

He reached her sensitive nub and began to flicker his tongue across it, creating more of her sweet juices. Her body was writhing below him and he went faster. Naraku brought his hands below and he stuck a single finger in her slowly. She let out a gasp, soon which was followed by a moan. His finger was joined by a second as they began to pump faster into her. Damn she was tight, but oh that would be all the better. He made eye contact with her and her eyes were almost glazed over. She was almost at her peak, but he would let that happen just yet….

________________________________________________

**And this friends is where I leave you. That was my first semi-lemon and I hope you enjoyed it. Rate and Review! **


End file.
